1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby stroller, especially to a foldable structure for a baby stroller by which the baby stroller can be folded into a compact size for easy carriage, storage, and transportation.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Generally, the four-wheel baby strollers available now are divided into two groups. One kind of baby stroller is able to be folded horizontally and vertically at the same time. For example, baby strollers revealed in Taiwanese Pat. No. M474677 “foldable structure for baby stroller”, Taiwanese Pat. No. M319208 “foldable frame of baby stroller”, Taiwanese Pat. No. M407192 “folding device for baby stroller” are this kind of baby stroller. This kind of baby stroller is generally formed by a flexible fabric in combination with a frame. The other kind of baby stroller is foldable only in the vertical direction, such as baby strollers revealed in Taiwanese Pat. No. I429550 “foldable baby stroller”, Taiwanese Pat. No. M312478 “foldable frame of baby stroller”, and Taiwanese Pat. No. M288610 “foldable frame of baby stroller”. Due to no foldable structure in the horizontal direction, a seat of this kind of baby stroller has a hard-shell structure. Sometimes the seat is designed to be able to remove from a main body of the baby stroller. Thus different modes in use are provided according to user's requirements.
As to the baby stroller with the vertical foldable structure, only a frame of the baby stroller can be folded while front wheels are unable to be moved and folded with the frame at the same time. In some baby strollers, the seat even needs to be removed during the folding process. This causes inconvenience in use.